pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mizuki Debut Anniversary Live - SHiMer
Yeah there are gonna be quite a few SHiMer lives coming these next few weeks xD Around 6am in the morning... Shion: (Quiet voice) Hikari! Wake up! Hikari: Mmm... Delicious... Chiharu: Hikari-chan! Hikari: 5 more minutes... Shion: *Fiery aura* Chiharu: E-Etto, Shion-san, don't- Shion: *Whacks Hikari xD* Hikari: OOOOWWW- Hikari is stopped by Chiharu who quickly covers her mouth. Hikari: *Moves Chiharu's hand away* What's the big idea?! It's still... *Looks at the clock* 6am! Shion: I thought I told you to sleep earlier last night... What time did you actually sleep? Hikari: Uh... 12... ish... Shion: *Fiery aura again* Hikari: *Starts begging for her life forgiveness xD* Shion: I'll deal with you later... Did you forget what day it was today? Hikari: Huh... *Checks the calendar* August 23rd... (Suddenly realizes) AH! Chiharu: Ssshhhh! Hikari: *Covers mouth* Shion: Let's hurry up then... *Drags Hikari out* Clues 3 hours later... Mizuki: *Yawns* Ah! That was a great night! *Gets dressed, then goes outside* Yuzuki: *Taps Mizuki on the shoulder* Mizuki: Hm? Yeah Mizu- I mean, Yuzuki? Yuzuki: This was addressed to you... Mizuki Hoshizora, I have captured the rest of your teammates. If you want them back, you're gonna have to find me. A hint? Start at the place where it all began. Mizuki: *Panics* EH! THEY WERE CAPTURED???!!!! Yikes! I gotta find them! Um... Ah... Etto... *Deep breath* Okay, calm down Mizuki... You can do this... The place where it all began? Hm... The place where what began? ~Flashback~ Mizuki: Uwah! So this is Prism Stone! Shion: Over here. *Takes Mizuki over to Meganee* Give your PriTicket to her and she'll take care of everything. Mizuki: *Hands over the ticket* Meganee: Hai hai! Let's take a look! Hm... I know! You're perfect for the brand Holic Trick! A gothic brand which matches your personality perfectly! Mizuki: Gothic? What's that? Shion: It's a clothing style which has a mysteriously dark but beautiful look to it. Mizuki: Hm... Meganee: Don't worry! It'll feel different at first, but I'm sure these clothes will fit you perfectly! *Gives back the ticket* Mizuki: T-Thank you... (Thinks) Did she just read my mind? Shion: Then you just scan it over there and you'll enter PriPara. Mizuki: *Takes a deep breath, then scans her ticket* PriPara Change Complete! Mizuki turns around and looks at herself in the mirror Mizuki: Woah 0-0 PriPara is so cool! Shion: Not bad! Mizuki: *Turns around* Uwah Shinocchi! Those clothes looks great on you! Shion: Really? I've been wearing this for a while, so I guess I'm used to it... Meganee: Welcome to PriPara! ~End~ Mizuki: I know! It's probably the entrance! *Rushes out* Yuzuki: *Watches her leave, then takes out her Rosette Pact to call* When she gets there, she sees Kotori, Reika, Shilulu and Eclipse, standing there at the entrance, who wave to Mizuki when she sees her. Mizuki: Kotori, Reika, Shilulu and Eclipse! This is bad! Shinocchi and the others were- Kotori: We know. *Gives her a piece of paper* I found this on the floor. Reika: It was addressed to you, but we had to take a peak... Sorry! Mizuki: It's fine... Mizuki Hoshizora, I'm guessing you found this note. Next is the place where you saw the birth of new life. Eclipse: What the hell does that mean? Shilulu: Maybe where you scanned my ticket! Mizuki: Riiiight! Thanks you guys! *Rushes off* Shilulu: Pshu~ *Changes back to her mini form* Eclipse: Looks like she hasn't remembered it yet... Kotori: Somehow, that's very Mizuki-like though ^^" At the coord changing area Ivanly, Michiko Manaka, Azuki and Mirazuki were there waiting for her. Ivanly: Hey Mizuki! What's with the rush? Mizuki: Shinocchi and the others were kidnapped! Michiko: EH??????!!!! Azuki: Where are they?! Mizuki: I don't know! This person made all these clues so I'm running around the PriPaland trying to find it! There should be one here too... Mirazuki: Really? *Looks around* Michiko: *Spots something poking out of her pocket* Mirazuki-san, what's that? Mirazuki: Huh? *Takes out the note* I don't remember seeing this... Mizuki: THAT'S IT! *Takes it* Great job. Alright, you're probably getting tired by now. I'll give you one last place to go to before you see your friends again... The place where your journey crossed paths with 2 other people... Mirazuki: I know where that is... Mizuki: Where? Mirazuki: It's an important place to me... and you... But... You're me... So... Who cares (xD) Come on! You should know it! Mizuki: *Thinks hard* Where your journey crossed paths with 2 others... *Light bulb* OF COURSE! *Dashes off* Azuki: *Watches* She's dumb... 0-0 Michiko: Ahahaha... We'd better hurry or we won't make it! Mizuki goes to SHiMer's old dressing room and stops in front of the door. Mizuki: This place... Yeah, Mirazuki was right, it's really important... ~Flashback~ Mizuki: So turns out all three of us had the same idea! Hikari: I feel so dumb for being afraid to say it now... Shion: I guess things are really gonna get busy from now on for me... Hikari: Oh yeah... Oneechan are you really okay with this? Shion: Of course. I chose to do it, so I'll have to go through with it. Mizuki: Then, let's start! Usacha, Aurelius, please be our witnesses! Usacha and Aurelius: Sure thing-ucha/aure! Hikari: *Snaps* Promise, believe in friendship. Shion: *Snaps* Rhythm, carved in our hearts. Mizuki: *Snaps* Paradise, our goal. All 3: We swear to stand on stage as one! ~End~ Mizuki: A lot happened then... We even have a dorm instead of a dressing room... *Wipes away a few tears* I can't be crying now! I have to find them or that ceremony would've been for nothing! *Opens the door while thinking "I wonder who uses this dressing room now anyway..."* Miyabi and Ange were sitting down chatting. They looked up at Mizuki when they heard the door open. Miyabi: Took you long enough... Mizuki: Eh? Ange: This note's been sitting here waiting for you for ages! Do you not care about your friends? Mizuki: I DO! Hey! You're a program, and you're the Princess of Heaven, why couldn't you two go save them! Ange: *Freezes* B-Because... Miyabi: We don't know the location indicated on this note. *Hands it to her* Fine, I'll give back your friends. Go to the place where you first took the mic. Mizuki: ANOTHER RIDDLE??! Tohoho... Ange: Sis! I thought you wanted to rescue your teammates! Mizuki: But where the heck is the place where I first- AAAAAAAAHHHHH! Ange blocks her ears, while Miyabi just stared. Mizuki: It's there! *Runs off again* Ange: You didn't flinch at that? Miyabi: I turned down my sensitivity to sound because I saw that coming... *Reaches out her hand* Well, are we teleporting or not? Ange: Right... *Grabs her hand* Reveal Mizuki: *Bursts into the Dream Theater where the first live she ever did was (Moonrising Flowers)* Mizuki: (Thinks) I should've thought this out... It's too dark to see anything... Suddenly the lights turn on, shocking Mizuki. A few crackers go off Everyone: Mizuki, congratulations on your debut anniversary! Mizuki: E... Eh? Shion: Just as I thought... Hikari: You totally forgot about it! Mizuki: Wha... Shion: Do you know what happened on the same day, last year? Mizuki: I woke up, ate breakfast, went to- Hikari: Nope! Well, yeah, it did happen but something special! Mizuki: Uh... I finally got a maths score higher than Shinocchi? Shion: !!! Hikari: Nope! But wow, you beat Oneechan! Cool! Shion: *Slightly red* I was a bit sick, so I couldn't help it! Hikari: E-X-C-U-S-E-S! Shion: Shut up! Hikari: Ehehe~ Chiharu: Think harder, something in PriPara... Mizuki: Etto... I finally slipped in PriPara? Hikari: No one celebrates an event like that... Shion: What did we just say? Mizuki: "Mizuki, congrats on your debu-" AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! Shion, Hikari and Chiharu: Took you long enough! Mizuki: *Faces down* W-Wasn't it technically yesterday? Shion: Well, your solo debut the- Shion doesn't get to finish as Mizuki hugs her. Mizuki: Baka... I thought you were really in danger... Shion: S-Sorry... Mizuki: *Tears up slightly* Shion: Oi oi... Hikari: HEY! I remembered too! How come I didn't get a hug?! Kotori: Is now really the time for that? Chiharu: (Quietly) And you didn't really remember... Hikari: ... Well... *Stares at Shion and Mizuki* Yeah, maybe it's not the best time to disturb that couple... Shion: *Gets red* Oi! Hikari: *Sticks tongue out* Can't stop me from shipping it! Shion: *Angry veins* I still need to punish you properly for not listening to me... Hikari: Eek! That slap wasn't enough?! Shion: That was just to wake you up! Mizuki: (Still hugging Shion) (Thinks) It's getting kinda hard to cry... Mirazuki: Ahhh... I still remember when I did that to Shinocchi (in her time)... I should really do it again... *Stares at Shion* Shion: D-Don't tell me... Mirazuki: YEP! *Goes and hugs Shion (and Mizuki)* Yuzuki: M-Me too... *Slowly walks up and hugs them* Shion: Oi! Hikari: I need a hug too! *Jumps on them making them all fall* Shion: Get off! Kotori: Looks like a lot of fun! Eclipse: Shall we join in? Shion: Don't! Jururu: Mama! *Jumps out and ends up as part of the pile* Shion: All of you, just get off! Mizuki: *Slowly starts giggling as she climbs out of the pile* Chiharu: You okay? *Reaches a hand to help her up* Mizuki: Yeah, fine ^^ Jururu: *Climbs out too* Mizu! Mizuki: Hey there Jururu! Jururu: Omwededo~ Mizuki: *Hugs Jururu* 5 minutes later Shion finally stands up again (xD) Hikari: Right... well, isn't this celebration missing something? Mizuki: What? Shion: What do you think? Mizuki: Uh... Chiharu: A live! Of course, Mizuki has to do it! Mizuki: EH???????!!! Hikari: Come on! It's not that hard! Mizuki: *Smiles* You got it! Performance Info Idols: Mizuki Hoshizora Coords: Bunny Magician Dorothy Coord (Mizuki) Song: Make it! (Full ver) Coord Change Meganee: You know the procedure... but scan your MyTickets! Coord Change Start! Meganee: Congratulations on your debut anniversary! To celebrate it a remake of a very popular coord was created! Mizuki: Bunny Magician! Min'na mo egao! Live Mizuki: Everyone! Thanks so much for preparing this surprise for me... I'll sing with everything I've got today! Everyone in the audience cheers. However, Shion, Hikari, and Chiharu are nowhere to be seen. Aurelius, Usagi and Usacha are seen panicking because the Rosette Pact containing Jururu also disappeared. Osharena anoko mane suru yori Jibunrashisa ga ichiban desho Hāto no kagayaki kanjita nara Risō sagashi ni dekakeyou yo Fuete iku omoide zenbu Pakin to hanbunko de Tomodachi konpurīto shiyo Shion (coord) and Hikari (coord) suddenly jump out. Mizuki, out of surprise, stops singing. Shion smiles at Mizuki while singing and Hikari winks at her while singing her line. Make it! Dokidoki suru toki muteki desho Make up! Kirakira mirai de kimari desho Yume wa mō yume janai Shion/Hikari Dare datte kanaerareru Lady! Ready to go! Paradise! Nigatena koto wo kowagaru yori Tanoshimu kimochi ga daiji desho Hitori ja kokoro bosoi koto mo Kizuna ga areba tsuyoku nareru Suteppu wo awaseru aizu Pachin to yubi narashite Tomodachi min'na de on・za・sutēji Chiharu (coord) and Jewlie (coord) pop up this time. Make it! Tokimeku kokoro ga suteki desho Make up! Daisuki ga ima no kotae desho Super Cyalume Change! Akogareta sono kimochi Shion/Hikari Yumemiru tame no chiketto Lady! Ready to go! Paradise! Akogare wa kitto Asu no michishirube Risō no jibun ga soko de matteru Mizuki/Shion/Hikari Tamerawazu mae ni fumidasou nagasu Ase mo namida mo mina kirameki ni kawaru Kami Challenge Live Switch On! Jewlie hands Mizuki a Cyalume Baton, she places her mic on it and continues dancing. Others continue singing without a Cyalume Baton, with Shion and Chiharu on her right and Hikari and Jewlie on her left. Make it! Akirametakunai yume dakara Make up! Akogare no mama ja iya dakara Make it! Dokidoki suru toki muteki desho Make up! Kirakira mirai de kimari desho Mizuki/Shion/Hikari Yume wa mō yume janai Chiharu/Jewlie Dare datte kanaerareru PuriPara PuriParadise! A sign pops up behind them saying "Happy Debut Anniversary Mizuki!" on it. Backstage Mizuki: Man! I was so surprised! You two just suddenly jumped on! Shion: That was the point... Hikari: To surprise you! Mizuki: Welp, at least it wasn't the me a year ago... Shion and Hikari: Hm? Mizuki: I mean, if it was, I would've probably panicked, tripped, and done a bunch of embarrassing things... Shion: I'd have to agree on that... You were pretty nervous about pretty much everything after your first live... Mizuki: *Depressed aura* Hikari: Jotto, Oneechan! Shion: It was the truth! Hikari: Couldn't you have put it any nicer? Hikari and Shion do a small friendly argument in the background as Chiharu and Jewlie talk to each other. Chiharu: *Giggles* Those three never fail to amuse me! Jewlie: Yeah, something about those three just makes them a very fun group to be with. Chiharu: Especially Mizuki... She's really good at being cheerful... Despite her past... Jewlie: Past? (Jewlie doesn't know xD) Chiharu: Not today, maybe some other day ^^ Not on a special day for her. Jewlie: No problem! Hikari: Hey! Chiharu, Jewlie, come on! No need to be so far away from us! Chiharu and Jewlie stop talking and walk towards the three of them. Mizuki suddenly jumps up and hugs the 4 of them (at the same time xD), making the whole group fall to the ground. Mizuki: I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!! Thanks! You guys made this the best day ever! Chiharu: It really was just Shion and Hikari's idea though... Mizuki: I don't care! You and Jewlie-sama are still awesome teammates for celebrating this with me! Jewlie: I'm glad you enjoyed it! Hikari: But let's be honest, you like Oneechan slightly more than the rest of us, right? Mizuki and Shion immediately go red. Mizuki stops stops hugging the four of them and jumps back. Mizuki: T-That's not true! Shion: Hikari! Hikari: You don't have to worry about it though. I don't mind at all! Chiharu: Neither do I! Jewlie: I think it's wonderful to be in love, you don't have to worry about your friends. Mizuki and Shion: We're not in love! Hikari: Tsunderes! And you were in sync with each other! Come on, stop denying it! Mizuki: Mou! Hikari! Hikari starts laughing, followed by Chiharu and Jewlie, then finally Mizuki and Shion themselves. Hikari: Alright... Who votes for a sleepover! Jewlie: Sounds like a wonderful idea! Chiharu: I'm coming too. Shion: No objections! Mizuki: Agreed! But... Shion, Hikari, Chiharu and Jewlie: But? Mizuki: Can we invite Kotori, Shilulu, Eclipse, Michiko, Reika, Ivanl- Shion: *Blocks her mouth* In short, everyone who helped with the event right? Mizuki: *Nods* Hikari: Yeah! Agreed! Chiharu and Jewlie also nod in agreement. Mizuki: Then, let's go! Category:Ivanly912 Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess Category:Mizuki's Shows